The Ohana Protocol
by rewob17
Summary: Most of the team is captured and, while separated, must find a way to get out of trouble and continue to protect their ohana.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story has taken me much, much longer than I thought it would but real life obligations, priorities and anxieties have no regard for the way I think things should go. This story is set some time before the end of Season 7 since that's when I started writing it with Chin and Kono in it. I was too far along to change characters when the actors left the series so here we are.

I also did not use my betas on this one - my apologies to them. I just want to get it out there, and I'm trying to practice patience and editing/revising since I don't usually do that well. All mistakes and glaring plot holes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

The cars were found quickly but with no sign of the drivers.

Kono's car was found just a block from her house. It had a flat tire and was found with the driver's door still open, cell phone in the cup holder.

Chin's car was halfway between his house and the Palace. It looked like he had simply pulled over and parked. His cell phone was lying on the pavement in front of the car, next to an oil stain and a screwdriver.

Lou's truck was found in the parking lot of a gas station, cell phone on the dashboard and doors locked.

Danny's Camaro had crashed into a pole a mile from his house. There was paint transfer down the driver's side. His cell phone was found lying on the floorboard next to two spent shell casings, blood on the driver's seat.

At the same time that HPD realized something was wrong, Steve, waiting in the Five-0 offices for the others, received a phone call.

"McGarrett... What?!... Who is this?... Wait.."

Steve slammed his fist onto the Smart table as the call disconnected. He glanced at the clock. It was only 8:00. How could the day have gone this terribly wrong already? He knew it was useless, but he tried calling Danny's number. No answer. Kono's, same result. He tried them all knowing it was pointless.

The voice had said he would call back in 20 minutes. Steve paced the offices and glanced at the clock every thirty seconds. The voice had also said he was being watched, but he saw no overt signs of surveillance.

Steve thought about using the Smart table to access traffic cams but again, surveillance. Dammit! What was going on?

8:05: Steve circled the offices. Again. He paused at Danny's door for a moment. If Danny was in trouble, what about Grace and Charlie? What about Lou's family? Sara? Adam?

Steve started to make a call and thought of the mystery voice. He squeezed the phone wishing he could throw it at the wall.

8:15: Steve sat at his desk, back rigid. All sorts of horrible scenarios flashed through his head. Nothing good ever came of mysterious voices on phones. Especially when they lead off with threats and have you under surveillance.

8:18: He looked at the time once again, phone squarely in front of him ready to be answered. There was a sudden commotion in the outer office. He jumped up, hand on gun.

"Steve! Steve, are you in here?"

"Yeah, Duke, right here." He took his hand off his gun and emerged from the office.

Duke waved off the two junior HPD officers with him who retreated to the door but didn't leave. "Everything okay? Have you heard from the others?"

"Yeah, everyone must be running late." Steve glanced at the time. 8:19 now.

"Steve, we've found..."

"We're good, Duke." Steve's gaze never wavered as he looked at the older man. His phone rang.

Duke glanced at the ringing phone.

"Just a minute," Steve answered. His eyes never left Duke. "Duke, thanks for checking. We're good, but we've implemented Five-0 protocol so... you know how it is."

Duke nodded and backed towards the door. "Of course, sorry to disturb you, Commander. We'll go now."

"Okay, they're gone." Steve concentrated on the phone call, barely suppressing a sigh as he watched Duke leave.

"_Very good, Commander. You didn't try to contact anyone, and you got rid of HPD. But you know I have to ask what 'Five-0 protocol' is." _

"It's nothing," Steve told him. "It just tells HPD not to bother us. They'll think we're working on something big. They'll leave me alone until I tell them otherwise."

"_You better be right, Commander. Your friends will be better off that way." _

"What did you do to them? If you hurt any of them..."

"_Relax, Commander. They'll be fine if you do what you're told."_

"I need to know they're okay. Let me talk to them."

"_I'll do you one better, Commander."_

The large computer screen sprang to life and Steve gripped the edge of the Smart table, knuckles white. "Danny, you okay?"

Danny's face filled the screen, gun pressed to his temple. Dried blood covered the left side of his face. "I'm good, babe. Yeah, real good. How 'bout you?"

"_If you want him to stay good, Commander," _the voice interrupted. _"You'll listen very carefully." _

Steve gritted his teeth and nodded. "What do you want with us?"

"_I want you to do what you were planning to do today. The prisoner transfer. Once you have Baker and Castro from Halawa, I'll let you know where I want you to bring them." _

"They'll be expecting my whole team," Steve pointed out.

"_I doubt they'll expect your _whole _team, Commander," _the voice answered, "_but you will have some of your team. My men will bring Kelley and Grover to a meeting place of my choosing for the transfer. I will keep Williams and Kalakaua with me as collateral. Once our business is finished, I will release them, and we'll all go about our lives as if nothing happened."_

"And how do I know you'll keep your word and release them safely?"

"_You don't." _

The screen went blank leaving Steve with Danny's image seared into his brain. He slammed his hand on the Smart table and groaned. He hung his head and tried to think. Then his head snapped up, and he practically ran over to the equipment locker in the corner.

Within five minutes, Steve was striding out the front door of the Palace, backpack slung over his shoulder. He reached his truck and paused. He shook his head and then looked around. He headed to a nearby HPD van. Steve's phone rang almost immediately. Steve had thought it would. Definitely under surveillance. He answered the phone.

"_What are you doing, Commander?"_

"I can't use my truck for the prisoner transfer." Steve tried to spot his watchdog. No luck. "I'll take this and have room for everyone."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line. "Fine, but you do not need that bag you're carrying. You will give it, and your keys, to the officer. He can hold them until we're finished. If you do not comply, your partner gets another hole in him."

"Okay, okay." Steve knocked on the van window and gestured to the officer to step out.

"Commander McGarrett? Can I help you?"

"I need your van. Here are my truck keys." He tossed them to the officer and pointed to the other side of the parking lot. "It's over there. Put this bag in it, and I'll be back for my keys later."

"No problem, Commander."

Steve watched the young, blonde officer walk away and turned his attention back to the phone.

"_Very good. Now, drive to Aiea. I'll call you with further directions when you arrive." _

The call disconnected and Steve sighed with relief as he started the van. That had been easier than he thought. Now he had the upper hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has left a review - you really do help motivate me.

* * *

Danny was propelled back into the room with the others and fell as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Danny, you okay?" Chin helped him sit up and leaned him back gently against the wall.

"Yeah," Danny grunted.

"What did they do to you?" Kono eyed him up and down.

Danny grabbed her hand to stop from patting him down to check for injuries. _More injuries, _he mentally corrected himself as the gunshot wound flared with pain. "They wanted to show me off to Steve to make him cooperate."

"How'd that work out?" Lou half smiled.

Danny snorted. "About how you'd expect. He's pissed. And beyond worried. And almost out of his mind trying to figure out what's going on."

"And I bet our friends out there have no clue what they've stirred up." Chin nodded.

"They think they have us right where they want us."

"Do they?" Kono asked the obvious. "They got us easily enough. What about..."

Danny squeezed her hand, "Don't worry. Steve's instituted the protocol. Sounds like they want him to continue with the prison transfer today." He looked at Chin and Lou. "You're going to meet him for it, and then, _he says_, we'll all be let go."

"Right." Lou growled.

"We'll have to go along with it for now, and take our chances." Danny shifted and winced with the movement. "I couldn't tell where we are. Windows are covered."

"Okay, brah." Chin patted his shoulder. "Take it easy. Just rest for a minute. Your wound is bleeding again."

Danny grunted and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. He hoped Steve had instituted the protocol in time and everyone else was safe.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

Steve slowly drove towards Aiea and tried to gather his thoughts. He was having a hard time fine tuning the plan in his mind when the image of Danny's battered face kept interrupting. He assumed Chin and Lou were okay if their captor was allowing them to come to the prisoner transfer, but what about Kono? Was she injured too? Is that why she was staying behind with Danny?

Steve's thoughts swirled as he continued his drive and suddenly found himself at the designated location without remembering much of the drive itself. He checked his watch and looked around at his surroundings. He was sure he had a little time before Chin and Grover were brought to him. The prisoner transfer was scheduled for an hour from now, and it wouldn't take long to get there. That gave him time to think through his plan.

It wasn't much of a plan, really. Maybe just half a plan. Yeah, more like half a plan. He'd passed off the bag which included the equipment to track his phone and hopefully trace it back to whoever was pulling the strings. But he was pretty sure that person was nearby monitoring him and making sure he went through with the transfer. It was the other end that worried him.

Steve had no idea where the team was. Where Danny and Kono would be when the others were brought here. He had no idea how he would find them if things here went south. What if they didn't wait until after the transfer to kill them all? Because he was sure that killing them all was what they had in mind. Steve shook his head - best not to keep going along _those_ lines.

* * *

Again, thank you all for taking the time to read. I appreciate reviews if you have a moment to leave one. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you again to all who have reviewed. Reviews make me giddy so keep them coming. :-)

* * *

Danny and the others stood as the door opened and two men with guns drawn sauntered into the room followed by the ringleader. Two other armed men stood just outside the doorway, one smiled as he patted his holstered gun and flipped a knife in the other hand.

"Williams and Kalakaua stay here. The others come with us." The leader motioned.

"Tell Steve I said hi," Danny flippantly told Chin as he and Grover started towards the door. "Tell him not to do anything I wouldn't do."

"You just take care of yourself." Grover squeezed his arm as he passed.

"Oh, we'll be just fine." Danny smirked at the knife-flipping thug. "We're just going to sit here and wait. We're good. All good."

The door closed but Kono and Danny didn't sit. They heard low voices on the other side of the door. Then a distant engine rumbled to life and disappeared from ear shot.

Kono glanced at Danny. "Now what? You know they won't just let us go."

"Of course not." Danny glanced around. We have to get out of here before they make the swap. As soon as the prisoners get handed over, we're all as good as dead."

"We don't know how many they left behind," Kono pointed out.

"My guess is no more than two." Danny grimaced and put a hand on his side where blood slowly oozed between his fingers. "They need full strength to watch Lou and Chin as well as keep Steve under control... they think... when they make the change. And I'm injured so not much of a threat and you're a woman…"

Kono glared at him.

"Relax, rookie." Danny laughed. "I know you're a badass, but those thugs don't. We're gonna use that. We take whatever chance they give us and get out of here."

Kono nodded. "Copy that."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth before the door opened again. Danny watched the knife flip into the air and back into their captor's hands twice before allowing himself a small smirk. "You think you're pretty handy with that, don't you?"

"You wanna find out?" Their captor pointed the knife at him but didn't step out of the doorway.

"Sure. Put the gun down and let's see what you've got."

The man laughed and then pulled something from behind his back. He tossed something shiny at Danny. "Put 'em on."

Danny caught the handcuffs against his chest. "Sure, if that makes you feel better."

"Put one on you and the other on her." He flicked the knife in Kono's direction.

Danny and Kono obliged, clicking the handcuffs into place.

"Now back up against the wall."

Danny stepped slowly back to the wall, grabbing Kono's handcuffed hand with his own. Their captor stepped towards them as they stepped back. Danny squeezed Kono's hand. The door was open behind the man. No one else was in sight.

"Boss said I couldn't kill you until he calls, but he said I could mess you up a little." The man grinned as he brought his knife up to Kono's face and looked at Danny. "Whose pretty face should I mess up first?"

"Trust me when I tell you that you better not touch her."

The knife's focus shifted to Danny's face. "Why not, pretty boy? You gotta thing for her do you?"

Danny didn't flinch. "Not what I'm saying."

"I think it is." The man dragged the point down Danny's face, pausing at his neck. Danny still didn't flinch. The knife point shifted again and pressed into Danny's shoulder. He kept pushing until blood spotted his shirt. When Danny still didn't flinch, the man smirked and quickly moved the knife to tap Danny's bullet wound.

"Stop," Kono pleaded. "Just stop."

The man smirked more and started to push the knife point into Danny's wound. "I could take that bullet out for you."

"It's a through and through, idiot." Danny gritted his teeth but refused to flinch.

After a moment's thought, the man pulled the knife out and started to point it at Kono again.

Danny was ready and immediately raised his cuffed hand up, bringing Kono's with him. They neatly wrapped their joined hands around the knife and twisted to snarl the knife with the short handcuff chain.

Kono quickly reached over and made a grab for the man's holstered gun. Just as she grabbed it, his free hand clamped down on hers. She twisted their entwined hands, pushing his wrist farther and farther back with Danny's help. With one more quick push and twist, she heard him yelp in pain as his wrist went in a direction it had no business going. She quickly secured the gun and freed their wrists. With a kick, she sent him sprawling to the other side of the room.

Before he could get up, Danny stepped over and placed a foot firmly on the broken wrist, bent down and picked up the knife from the man's lax fingers. He tapped the knife against the man's cheek. "I tried to warn you about her."

"C'mon, let's go," Kono urged, tugging gently on their tethered hands.

"Yeah," Danny acknowledged. "Take care of him."

Kono waited for Danny to move aside before she swung the gun into the man's temple, knocking him unconscious.

"You okay with that left handed?" Danny indicated the gun.

"It'll do until we can get out of these cuffs."

"Let's move in case he has a buddy around."

Kono grabbed Danny's cuffed hand in hers and squeezed, "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be better once we're out of here." He clutched the knife tightly and urged her forward. "After you."

They made it to the front of the house with no issues; a quick scan of each room showed them nothing. It seemed to be an abandoned house with nothing to offer them clues about where they were or anything that could help them out of their predicament. They froze as they approached the front door. Someone was talking on the other side.

"This way," Danny quickly turned them around and sent them down a short hallway. He quietly opened the door and peered into a musty garage. As their eyes adjusted to the gloom, they spotted a door on the far side. "That's our way out, let's go."

When they opened the walk-in garage door to look outside, they felt like they could reach right out into the forest. It was no more than ten feet away.

"At least we don't have far to go for cover." Kono whispered.

Danny paused and listened to the man's voice around the corner. "Sounds like he's on the phone. Let's go while he's distracted."

They had just made it to the tree line when they heard a shout followed by a shot. Bark flew from the tree next to Kono. They started to run, leaving all caution and thoughts of quiet behind.

* * *

Woo-hoo, an escape! I'll be back soon so we can check in with the rest of the team.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and checked his surroundings for the hundredth time. He glanced at his watch and huffed out a breath. They should have been here ten minutes ago if they were going to be on time for the prisoner transfer. He checked his phone also for the hundredth time, knowing full well he hadn't missed a call.

He was about to give it up and do something rash when a car pulled up. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when Chin and Lou stepped out. That was quickly squelched when he remembered Danny's battered face on the video screen. Show time.

Steve got out of the car, hands up as a gun appeared out the driver's window. Another door opened and a large man with a face mask stepped out.

"Stay where you are, Commander." It was the same voice as on the phone.

"I need to know the rest of my team is okay. I want to speak with Detective Williams."

"You're in no position to order anything, Commander." He waved the gun. "Besides you're running late for the prisoner transfer. Better get going. When you have them, you'll be called with more instructions. And remember, we still have eyes on you."

Steve nodded and Chin and Lou headed his way. They got in the police van without another word.

They were a block down the road before Steve spoke, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, brah, we're fine."

"Danny?"

"He's a bit banged up. Took a through and through, lower left abdomen when they grabbed him."

Steve nodded, lips thin. "Kono?"

"She's fine," Chin told him.

Steve glanced in the rear view mirror; they weren't being followed.

"Danny said you instituted the protocol." Lou leaned forward from the back seat. "You sure everyone is safe?"

Steve nodded, "Duke took care of it. Our families are all at the safe house by now, I'm sure. I convinced the guy it meant Five-0 was to be left alone when he asked. But Duke sent me Robertson right afterwards."

"How'd he do that if you were being watched?"

"How do you think I got this van?" Steve allowed himself a small smile. "I, uh, commandeered it and convinced the leader we couldn't use my truck for the transfer. He made me give the nice officer my duffle bag, too."

"Ahhh," Chin smiled. "What did you give young Officer Robertson?"

"The bag might have had an earpiece and tracking equipment inside."

Lou chuckled, "So you were never as alone as you looked. Any luck on tracing phone calls?"

"He hasn't called back, but Robertson's monitoring. And now he's on him rather than me."

"I hope he's careful." Lou frowned. "If he gets made..."

"He'll be fine. He knows the stakes. We just have to worry about making this transfer and getting Danny and Kono back."

"We aren't really going to hand over Castro and Baker are we?"

"Just long enough to make them think that we are."

"We aren't armed unless..." Chin pointed out.

"No, there was no time to arrange weapons for us, but if all goes to plan, Duke and HPD will make it to our meeting point and take care of them for us. Robertson should have Danny and Kono's location by then, and we can go get them."

The van stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to Halawa as they all contemplated what must go right for the plan to work.

"Alright, here we go." Steve shut off the van as they pulled up to the transfer gate. "Remember, we don't know who all is involved so don't say anything that will tip our hand."

Steve plastered on his "business as usual" face as they entered Halawa's complex and hoped it was convincing. He glanced at the others and noticed they had done the same though he could still see the stress and worry lines around everyone's eyes.

"Commander McGarrett, we've been expecting you." The warden met them at the door. "Everything okay?"

"Just running a little behind." Steve shrugged. "It's been one of those days."

"I bet," a guard snorted as they walked.

Steve followed him in and tried not to sneer at the prisoners they were here to get. It was hard as one guy grinned widely, showing off two golden teeth. "Rough day, Commander?"

Steve resisted the urge to answer because all he wanted to respond with was a punch to the mouth and knock out those atrocious teeth.

"I hear the day's been rougher for your partner." The other one smirked.

Steve turned signed papers the warden offered. As he turned, he caught Lou's gaze. How could they possibly know?

"They're all yours, Commander."

"Thanks, Warden." Steve shook his hand. "We'll get them where they need to be."

Steve ignored the snort from the guard behind him, but he again caught Lou's eye and raised his eyebrows. He got an almost imperceptible nod in return.

"Warden, could I get a moment of your time?" Lou laid on his best smile.

"We'll be outside." Steve nudged the two prisoners out the door to the waiting van.

Chin, leaning against the transport van and chewing on his lip, raised his head as Steve ushered out the prisoners. He glanced behind at the door which had swung shut. "Where's Lou?"

"He'll be right out."

Chin raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he opened the door and motioned the prisoners to get inside.

"How 'bout you unshackle us first?"

"Yeah," the other one grumbled as he lifted his foot, leg irons barely reaching.

"How 'bout you just get in before I toss you in?"

"Hey, that's..."

"The last warning you're going to get before we break your legs and toss you in," Steve interrupted.

As soon as they got the van doors closed again, drowning out the angry expletives from Castro and Baker, Lou stormed out the side door. His scowl matched the gathering storm clouds on the horizon.

"Well?"

"He was in on it." Lou nodded. "Like we thought."

"Who?" Chin questioned.

"One of the guards," Steve explained. "He seemed to know a lot about what was going on."

"The warden is contacting HPD to come pick up him. In the meantime, he's been given his own special cell while they go through his phone and belongings. He got involved through Baker who has some rich contacts, it seems. They were willing to pay big bucks to get him broken out."

"They're going to have to wait a while longer." Steve glared at Baker though the van windows, pleased to notice he couldn't hold his stare.

Lou reached under his shirt and pulled a gun out of his waistband. He held it out to Steve, "The warden thought this might come in handy."

Steve tucked it in the back of his own waistband.

"Did the guard know where we were to make the swap?" Chin questioned.

"No."

"Okay, let's go. We need to do this so we can get Danny and Kono back. I doubt they really want to swap so keep your eyes open. We take any opportunity to get out of this, copy?

Chin and Lou nodded.

* * *

Again, thank you for all the reviews. My apologies if I don't respond to all reviews, but I am trying to respond at least once. To my guest reviewers - I can't respond to you, but I appreciate you just as much!


	5. Chapter 5

Danny and Kono stumbled into the woods, bullets whizzing past. Danny skidded to a stop, "Whoa!"

Kono glanced behind her, the house just visible through the tree line. She saw movement headed their way. "Danny, we have to go!"

"Have you seen this?"

"Ohhhhh." Kono took a half step back as she looked where Danny was pointing. The woods suddenly dropped away. "What are we gonna do?"

"C'mon," Danny gently pulled their joined wrists. "This way. There's a path... Keep your head down."

Kono ducked her head as more shots were fired from the road. "You're a help."

It was slow going as Danny led Kono along the barely-there path at the edge of the drop off. He entwined the fingers of his left hand with Kono's right and tried to keep them as close to each other as possible. He still clutched the knife in his other hand.

"Danny," Kono squeezed his hand after a couple of minutes. "Danny, hey, stop a minute."

"We have to keep going. They're behind us."

"No, no, we need a minute," Kono insisted. "I don't think they followed us."

"Kono..."

"No, Danny, stop!" She pulled gently on their joined hands. "Let me look at you."

"I'm fine. We have to keep moving."

Kono hesitated but didn't protest further.

The rain started gently as they continued to creep their way along the ridgeline, path narrowing as they went along. Thunder crashed and the tempo of the raindrops intensified; it was coming down in sheets, making it impossible to see. Danny leaned against a tree. "I can't see a damn thing."

""Then we'll wait. They won't have any better luck if they're still back there. Besides, you could use a break."

Danny thought about protesting, but the fire in his side and gulping breaths told him it would be futile.

"You doin' okay, brah? How's your side?"

Danny shrugged. "It's felt better."

The conversation stalled as the rain increased, drowning out any sound but its own. The sky was dark but with a faint glimmer of sunshine as often happened on the islands. After what seemed like an eternity which was, in actuality, not even five minutes, the rain decreased and more sunshine was able to pierce the canopy above the Five-0 duo.

Kono brushed her soaked hair off her face. She squeezed Danny's hand and leaned in, "I think..."

Danny would never know what she thought as the ground beneath her feet slid away and carried her over the ridgeline. He barely registered the sudden tug on his manacled hand as he was carried down with her. He wasn't sure which way was up as he slid down the slope, feet scrabbling in the mud to find some sort of purchase to stop, or at least slow, their descent. Whether or not it worked he had no idea as his body glanced off a small tree and unconsciousness claimed him.

…

Steve jumped when his phone rang; he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he'd forgotten they were going to call to tell him where to make the exchange. It was not a surprise to him when the caller told him to come to the same place as before and hung up.

"Well?" Lou said.

"We're to take them to the same place I picked you guys up."

Chin spoke up, "What about Kono and Danny?"

"Earlier he said he'd release them after we gave him Baker and Castro."

"Do we believe him?" Lou asked.

Steve glanced up to the rear view mirror at his team. "Not for a second."

Nothing else was said for several minutes.

"_Commander, you there?"_

Steve had almost forgotten his ear piece with Robertson on the other end.

"Yeah, Al. What's up?"

"_Are you almost here? No one moved on my end so I've just been watching. They haven't made any calls or done anything but sit in the car and wait." _

"We're a couple minutes away. Sit tight."

"_Sergeant Lukela is on his way, but he'll be at least five minutes. He's bringing some backup." _

"Great. We're just around the corner. Be ready for anything."

"_I'll follow your lead, Sir." _

Steve glanced in the rear view mirror as he pulled to a stop in almost the same spot as before. "We take every opportunity to get out of this and trust that Kono and Danny have done the same."

"Let's do this." Lou nodded.

"Get Baker and Castro out, but stand by the van and let's see how this goes." Steve instructed.

"_I'm in the bushes on your left, sir. Backup is one minute out and coming in silent. I told them to approach from behind that building on your right." _

"Commander, so nice of you to join us again."

Steve was happy to see that the leader shut his car door as he got out. The driver remained in the car but the man in the back got out and stood shoulder to shoulder with his boss. Steve figured he could take the two of them out while Robertson got the driver. If all worked the way he pictured it in his head.

"Send over Baker and Castro."

"What about my team?"

I'll text you their address after we drive away."

"Not good enough." Steve wanted so badly to grab the gun from his waistband and end this, but it was too risky until they could find out where the others were being held. "I'm not giving you Baker and Castro until I talk to either Detective Williams or Officer Kalakaua."

"Fine." The leader grabbed the phone offered to him by the man at his shoulder.

"On speaker."

Steve took three cautious steps forward with his hands half raised as the phone began ringing. By the third ring, his hands were lower and by the time voicemail kicked in, his hands were on his hips, right hand surreptitiously lifting his shirt to get to the waistband.

"Try again, and you better hope your people answer and haven't done anything to my team."

"Relax, Commander." The leader's voice held a hint of hesitation. "I'm sure they'll answer this time."

"They'd better." Steve's voice was ice cold though he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter the more the phone rang. He was sure it was going to go to voicemail again when he heard a voice over the speaker.

"_I'm sorry, Damian..."_

"Where's Jack?"

"_He's... uh... he's incapacitated."_

"Incapacitated? How did that happen?"

"_I don't really know. I found him in the prisoners' room. The two Five-0 officers are gone..." _

Before anyone else could react, Steve had closed the gap, pulled the gun out of his waistband and held it at Damian's face. A shot rang out.

"_It's me, Commander. It's me." _Steve heard Robertson's voice in his earpiece and to his right simultaneously. _"The driver had a gun." _

"Take care of him, Al."

"Yes, sir."

Steve heard Roberston open the driver's door and pull him out of the vehicle, ordering him onto the ground. There were other noises now from all sides. He recognized Duke's voice, and it sounded like he had half of HPD with him. Steve never took his eyes off Damian. "Hand me your phone."

"Good luck." Damian sneered.

Steve grabbed the phone and knew before he looked, that the call had been disconnected. He held it out to Duke, also knowing he would be there."Get this to Jerry and see if he can pull something off it."

"What's the matter, Commander? Things not going well today?"

Steve couldn't help himself. He punched Damian, satisfied to hear cartilage crunch.

"Steve?" Grover put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Lou." Steve motioned to the nearest HPD officer. "Get him in cuffs and get him out of my sight."

"You're not going to question him?" Chin asked.

"He won't tell us anything." Steve's gaze, and gun, shifted to the henchman who'd been standing by Damian. "But he will."

Two minutes later, they were speeding away, sirens blaring, with four HPD cars keeping pace.

* * *

Happy Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I had every intention of posting through the weekend and then, well, the weekend happened and here we are already at Monday morning. So I hope you enjoy and please leave me a little review to show me some love on this Monday. :-)

* * *

Danny leaned shoulder to shoulder with Kono. His adrenaline rush was starting to wear off, and he could feel himself starting to lose motivation and energy. He just wanted to sleep.

"You okay, brah?"

Danny jerked upright, "Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Hang in there, Danny. We'll get out of this soon."

"Sooner than you think." A voice on their right answered.

Danny felt his adrenaline kick in again as he looked over and saw their former captor, looking smug, just two feet away. "Well, drat, you didn't fall off the cliff like I'd hoped."

"Too bad for you, wise guy. 'Cause now I'm gonna take my time slicing and dicing you, and then I'm gonna take my time with your girlfriend there in a whole 'nother way."

Danny, grateful for the new rush of adrenaline, didn't respond. He gripped the knife he miraculously still held in his right hand and threw it with all his might. He watched with satisfaction as the man's smile turned to a look of amazement as the knife buried itself in his chest. He stumbled back a couple of steps and then disappeared over the edge of the cliff.

"I'm impressed, buddy."

"Steve?" For a split second, Danny couldn't believe his eyes. "Chin?"

"Told you it wouldn't take long." Kono grinned and nudged Danny's arm.

"Hey, cuz, you okay?" Chin knelt in front of her.

"Danny?" Steve knelt in front of Danny and gave him the once over. "They said you were shot. How bad? Where?"

Danny swatted at Steve's roving hands as he tried to find the gunshot wound. "Stop. Just stop. It's a through and through, and it's done bleeding."

"It _was_ done bleeding." Kono corrected. "I haven't checked it since our tumble down the hill."

"What's with your hands?" Steve looked back and forth at the two.

"We were handcuffed together when we fell and..."

"And now no handcuffs." Danny finished her sentence, raising both his hands slightly, left wrist visibly swollen.

"Okay." Steve took off his backpack and started to rustle through it. "Let's stabilize those before we head topside."

"I don't know if Danny can..."

"Danny can make it." Danny assured them. "There's no way we can do a helicopter rescue with all these trees. And there's also no way to get a basket stretcher down here effectively, or you would have brought one with you."

"We could make that work, partner."

"No." Danny insisted. "I'll be fine. Stabilize the wrist and let's go."

"Danny, this isn't going to be easy." Steve cautioned him as he started work on the temporary splint for his wrist. "I can have Lou send down a basket."

"I can do this, Steven. I don't need you guys hauling my ass up this cliff."

Steve sighed. "It's not a sign of weakness, buddy. You've been in a car accident, shot, kidnapped and fell down a cliff. No one is going to think less of you."

"It's not that, Steve. It's not. I can do this so just let me do it, and we can get going."

Steve stopped wrapping his wrist and grabbed his shoulder. "Your family is safe, buddy. Duke got the protocol activated and everyone is safe. Grace, Charlie, Adam, Sarah and Abbey, Renee and the kids. They're in a safe house until we're sure this is over."

"You're sure? They got to all of us..."

"I'm sure, okay?"

"Then let's go."

"Chin, you guys set?" Steve looked over to see Chin putting the final touch on Kono's splint. He stood and put his pack on his back again and reached down for Danny. "C'mon, buddy, let's do this."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand and pulled himself upright, doubling over and swaying dizzily as he got to his feet.

"Whoa! Hold on, brah. Hold on." Chin and Kono both reached over to help Steve steady him.

"I'm okay." Danny straightened. "I'm okay, thanks."

"Chin, you and Kono lead the way. Nice and slow." Steve grabbed Danny's right arm and put it over his shoulders, wrapping his other arm around his waist to steady him, careful to avoid the bullet wound.

Ten minutes later, they'd worked their way back to the ropes. Steve grabbed his harness and started to get Danny hooked up. "Hang in there, buddy. It's a short climb."

"It's a short climb." Danny snorted. "On a good day, it's probably not a short climb. And today, my friend, is not a good day. Not good at all."

"Can't argue with you there." Steve muttered.

"Steve is that you?" Lou shouted down.

"It's us, Lou."

"Do you have them?"

"We got 'em, Lou. We got 'em."

"Ambulance is standing by. We'll help pull you up."

"Careful," Steve cautioned him. "Danny and Kono are harnessed up, but they're injured. Chin and I will help so pull slow and easy."

Chin and Kono were able to steadily climb and within seconds were well ahead of Steve and Danny. Chin looked over his shoulder at the pair, "You guys okay?"

"We're good, Chin. You guys keep going. We're right behind you."

"Okay, brah. We'll wait up top for you."

Steve could only nod as he tightened his grip on his partner and continued to climb. After a few minutes, he felt Danny falter. "Need a break, buddy?"

"I'm fine." Danny said, trying not to sound as out of breath as he was. "Keep going."

"We can take a minute."

"No... If I stop, I may not start again. Just keep going."

Steve patted his arm and readjusted his grip to take more of his partner's weight. "Alright, pal, let's do this."

Danny tried to take it one step at a time. With each excruciating step he told himself he'd ask Steve to stop after the next step. He could feel the gunshot wound pulsing with his heartbeat. Just one more step became his mantra. Just one more.

"Here you go, Danny. Here you go."

Danny opened his eyes to see Lou reaching out a hand for him. He wasn't even sure when he'd closed his eyes.

"Careful, Lou, careful." Steve had a hand on Danny's back and half-pushed him the rest of the way. "He's got a broken wrist."

Danny swayed but remained on his feet with the help of Lou as Steve quickly unharnassed him. Before too long, he was supported between his two friends.

"Alright, buddy, that was the hard part." Steve assured him. "We just have to follow this trail back to the road is all."

"You call this a trail?" Danny thought he said, but he wasn't sure it came out of his mouth as more than a mumble.

When they reached the road a few minutes later, they found Chin and Kono waiting with paramedics and a gurney. Steve and Lou gently maneuvered Danny onto the gurney and reluctantly stepped back to allow them to begin their exam.

"Pulse is rapid."

"He's burning up. Let's get him on fluids."

The team watched as the paramedics expertly cut off Danny's shirt to examine the bullet wound, got fluids started, and took another set of vitals. Danny barely moved through it all until an oxygen mask was secured over his mouth and nose. Then he thrashed and pushed the mask aside.

Steve quickly stepped over and grabbed Danny's hand. "Danny! Danny, it's okay! It's just oxygen, buddy. Let 'em put it on you, okay? You're fine."

Danny continued to shake his head back and forth so the paramedic couldn't secure the mask. He gripped Steve's hand and managed to lean up ever so slightly. "Wait.. wait a sec... the kids. Have to get the kids."

"I'll call Robertson-"

"No!" Danny pulled Steve down closer to him. "You, Steve. You get them. They'll be scared. They'll need you."

"You need me, buddy. I'll go to the hospital with you and be there when Robertson brings them."

Danny started to sit up. "Then I'll g..."

"Stop, Danny." Steve gently pushed his friend back down onto the gurney. "Okay, okay. I'll get them."

"I need to know they're okay." Danny pleaded.

"Okay, buddy, okay. I'm on it. Just take it easy."

Danny squeezed Steve's hand as he tried to pull away. He looked around at all of them, "Thank you. I..."

"No problem, bruddah." Lou patted him on the leg.

"Yeah, brah. We got you." Chin nodded.

Danny smiled, "Go get Sara, Chin. Make sure she's okay. Lou, Renee's tough, man, but you better take her to a nice dinner tonight."

"We really need to get going." The junior paramedic interrupted.

Kono smiled, "Go ahead, guys. Danny and I made it this far. We'll be okay until you meet us at the hospital."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand one more time, hugged Kono, and led the team to a cruiser he quickly commandeered.

Danny watched as they sped off and finally allowed the paramedics to secure the oxygen mask and wheel him to the ambulance, Kono walking alongside.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a short chapter, but we're starting to wrap up some loose ends. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Grace smiled at Sara and Charlie and hoped it didn't show that the last thing she wanted to do right now was play yet another game of Candy Land. Now she knew what she'd put her father through all those years ago when this was her favorite game. Her smile faltered as she thought of her dad. No one would tell her much, but she and Charlie had been hustled from school by Sergeant Lukela and whisked away in an unmarked car, surprised to see that Will and Sara were already there. Except she wasn't sure where they were now; they'd driven quite a while.

When they were brought inside the house, Will was quickly pulled into his mom's embrace. She let him go with a kiss on his head and then pulled Grace and Charlie into a hug as well. Sara hung back behind Grace, clinging tightly to her hand.

Now, with darkness overtaking the sky, Grace sighed and glanced around the room again. Uncle Adam glanced at his watch yet again before heading to the kitchen. The banging of pots and pans in the kitchen along with the absence of Mrs. Grover, led Grace to believe that she was cooking supper. Grace wasn't very hungry, but she should make Charlie eat.

Grace's thoughts were interrupted by the officer at the door who suddenly stiffened and put his hand on his gun while gazing intently out the front door. Just as suddenly, his hand dropped away from his weapon. He turned and flashed a huge smile at everyone. He didn't have a chance to explain as the door burst open.

"Uncle Steve!" Charlie launched himself across the room.

Steve scooped Charlie up into a big hug. "Hey, buddy, you doin' okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna play with Grace and me? We're playing Candy Land."

"Dad!" Will then turned and yelled over his shoulder, "Mom, Dad's here!"

"Sara!" Chin scooped Sara up, squeezing her tight.

Grace hastily shoved the game aside and got to her feet, looking expectantly towards the front door. Her face fell as the officer closed the door again. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Chin reached out at the same time that Renee and Adam burst into the room. She noticed Adam's face fall as he realized who else wasn't in the room.

"Charlie, why don't you and Sara get the game picked up while I talk to Grace and Uncle Adam."

They barely made it to the kitchen before Adam turned. "Steve, what's going on? HPD wouldn't tell us, and now you're here, but where's Kono and..."

"Danno?" Grace finished the question.

"Long story short, everyone on the team but me was kidnapped this morning." Steve held up his hand as Grace gasped. "That's why all of you were brought to this safe house. We didn't know what was going."

"Are Danno and Auntie Kono okay?"

"They'll be fine." Steve smiled. "Your dad is the reason you're all safe. When the bad guys let him talk to me, he told me to enact the Five-0 protocol."

"Protocol? What's that? Kono's never mentioned it."

"We didn't want too much of it getting out for just this reason. Basically, it was to protect our families in case anyone was ever out for us. We didn't expect it to be used for everyone at once, but it looks like Duke pulled it off nicely."

"So where are Kono and Danny?"

"They're a little banged up. I'll explain later, but they're being checked out at Tripler and waiting for us."

Grace threw her arms around Steve. "Thank you for keeping Danno safe."

Steve returned the hug with a small chuckle. "Gracie, your dad and Auntie Kono kept themselves safe. By the time we got back to them, they'd escaped and taken out all their bad guys."

"Hey, let's go see them." Adam's smile was almost as big as Grace's. "You can tell us the story on the way."


	8. Chapter 8

At the hospital, Danny refused to sleep while he waited for Steve to bring the kids. Even as the doctors cleaned and sutured his bullet wound, he only allowed them to use a local anaesthetic so he could remain awake. As much as his body and mind craved sleep, Danny stubbornly held on. His wrist throbbed and entire body ached, the pain pump hooked to the rail of his hospital bed tantalizingly close. He shifted restlessly causing Kono, asleep in the chair next to him, to wake instantly.

"You okay, brah?"

"I thought they'd be here by now."

"We don't know which safe house they used, but I'm sure it will be any time."

"What if something's wrong?" Danny started to sit up.

Quicker than Danny thought possible, Kono was at his side, holding his good hand to keep him from getting out of bed. "Nothing's wrong. You know Steve would've called."

"Our phones..."

"He knows where we are, brah." She gently pushed him back down. "Just try to relax. They'll be here any time."

As if on cue, the room door opened and Steve appeared, grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone decent in here? There are..."

"Shut up, you animal, and get out of the way."

"Danno!" Charlie burst into the room. Steve was just quick enough to catch him mid-jump as he aimed for his father.

"Whoa, buddy!" Steve put him down gently onto the bed. "You're dad's a bit sore."

"You okay, Danno?"

Danny wrapped his arms around his little boy and sighed. "I am now."

"Danno." Grace gently touched his casted wrist followed by a bruise on his cheek. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Danny reached out to pull Grace to him as well. "Awww, monkey, I'll be fine. I'm so much better now that I know you two are okay. Thanks for taking good care of Charlie."

"Uncle Adam took good care of us, too." Grace smiled and then went over to hug Kono. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Auntie Kono."

Kono smiled and squeezed Grace. "Your dad took good care of me."

Danny wiggled his fingers and motioned Grace back over. He pulled her down to whisper in her ear, "Auntie Kono was pretty badass herself."

While Grace giggled, Charlie gasped and sat up. "Danno, you said bada..."

Steve scooped him off the bed before he could finish the sentence. He was further saved by the door opening again for Lou and Adam to come in. "Look, Charlie, the gang's all here."

"Ewwww!" Charlie exclaimed as Adam kissed Kono.

The room broke into laughter, including Charlie who blushed bright red and buried his head in Steve's shoulder.

"Well, I don't hear that often in a hospital. Laughter sounds good."

"Hey, doc." Steve turned, still chuckling a little and patting Charlie on the back.

"I came to see why one patient wasn't in her room yet and whether my other patient had finally allowed the nurses to give him the pain meds. I see that the answer to both of those questions is no."

"Sorry, doc." Danny grinned. "We were just having a moment."

"An _Ohana_ moment." Steve clarified.

Everyone in the room smiled and nodded at the doctor. Lou, in his booming voice, added, "We'll make sure your two patients get their rest and meds, but our ohana had a rough day. This is the kind of medicine we _all _need right now."

The doc surveyed the room and returned their smiles. "Take all the time you need, but if my two patients want to be released tomorrow, they'll take their meds and get some sleep."

"We will." Danny and Kono nodded at each other. Danny let Charlie settle in next to him again and smiled.

As the doctor let the door close behind him, he snuck one more glance at the group inside. He noted the smiling, contented faces and knew the patients would be just fine, they all would be, even if they didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Before he continued on his rounds, he pulled out his phone. He had the sudden urge to call his family.

* * *

A/N: Some of you thought I might get a bit ornery and cause more trouble, but I thought it was time our Ohana caught a break and had a little warm and fuzzy moment together. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Hopefully it won't take me another two years to finish my next story. :-)


End file.
